Normal life
by Vivv
Summary: You have lived your life, let me live mine!’ I screamed. Stargirl is fed up with her life, her mum is out-of-control and her dad is always away on business trips. She is lucky to have Dootsie to help her along. But she has her eye on young boy named Leo.
1. Hope

**Based on Love, Stargirl**

**Story title: Normal life.**

**Chapter title: Hope **

**AN: This is the summary: 'You have lived your life, let me live mine!' I screamed.**

**Stargirl is fed up with her life, her mum is out-of-control and her dad is always away on business trips.**

**She is lucky to have Dootsie to help her along. But she has her eye on young boy named Leo.**

**This isn't set like a diary entry, it's just a story from Stargirl's POV**

**Story:**

"You have lived your life, let me live mine!" I screamed

She threw a vase at my head, I luckily ducked in time. My mother was always like this, we weren't like a normal family. My father goes overseas for his career, so he's never around.

This all started with me playing around till late in the night with Dootsie, my best friend. Even though she just turned 5, I had always loved her.

Our fight over me staying out late was over, we weren't rich we had just enough money, my mother didn't work but my father visits occasionally to help around.

I locked myself in my room. And fell asleep listening to the rain.

I had dreams of a normal life until…

"Get up!" screamed my mother.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed, I looked into the mirror. I wasn't a pretty girl; I had freckles long brown hair and hazel green eyes.

My mother and I never had normal conversations like "How was your day honey?"

Our conversations were like:

"We've run out of mayonnaise"

"Why didn't you say so before I went to the shops?" she would yell.

I had breakfast and went next door. I collected Betty Lou's mail and donuts and went inside, she had agoraphobia so she never exited her own house, and it was getting worse the day before she didn't want to leave her room!

Dootsie made her way inside right after me.

"Hi Stargirl" says Dootsie

"Hi Dootsie" I said

Betty Lou was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for us, she knew we were coming. We came every day to give her, her donuts and her groceries which were delivered by a 16 year girl named Alvina, the same age as me.

Dootsie didn't like Alvina; Alvina was going through a hard time, just growing up.

We spent the afternoon with Betty Lou, gardening for her. I loved to do gardening, I didn't bother with our garden as my mother would have ruined it but Betty Lou's garden was paradise. I spent afternoons here; she was like a granny to me.

It was getting late.

"I think we should be heading home" I said taking Dootsie's hand.

"But I vanna thtay wit Betty Lou" Dootsie never wanted to leave once she arrived.

"Come again tomorrow, Dootsie" Betty Lou said

"YAY!" screamed Dootsie, Betty Lou and I had to hush her down before the neighbours said anything. I let her hold Cinnamon, my pet rat. Cinnamon had brown fur and was tame, no one liked rats but Dootsie loved '_Cimmamum_' as she would call him.

I walked Dootsie home, but I saw Leo, he had been nice to me since the day I had arrived here. I secretly had a crush on him. He wasn't faking nice, he was naturally nice. But he was with the girl who delivered Betty Lou's groceries, _Alvina. _I was crushed.

"You like him, Stargirl" said Dootsie

"No" I said, turning away knowing a blush was creeping up.

"Bullpoppy!" Dootsie yelled.

I laughed. "What's Bullpoppy?" I asked between laughs.

"My daddy always said it when I lied" she said looking at me serious.

_She was good. _

"Okay, I do but this is a secret between us" I whispered

"Okay" said Dootsie skipping ahead of me with Cinnamon.

She walked inside her house and gave me back Cinnamon whilst I walked home.

_Leo_

Was the last thing I remembered once I fell asleep.

**AN: That was my first chapter, I hoped you like it! If you did please review and I'll keep writing.**

**Vivv.**


	2. Luck?

**Based on Love, Stargirl **

**Story title: Normal life.**

**Chapter title: Luck? **

**An: Thankx to those who reviewed… umm I hope you like this chapter… if I don't get enough reviews I'm still going to continue this story because I have good ideas for it.. ************ And I need to change that Alvina is 16 just like Stargirl not 11. Keep that in mind.**

**And thankyou to these four who were the only ones who reviewed:**

**Ash95 **

**someone **

**KEN!!~**

**Celinaa**

**Okay story time:**

First day back to school was getting close, _tomorrow. _I woke up getting ready for school. My mother was still in bed after all the alcohol she had last night.

I heard a knock on the door so I went downstairs to get it.

It was Dootsie.

"Hi Dootsie"

"Hellllloooooo Stargirl" yells Dootsie

"Who the fuck is at the door? Shut them up!" screamed my mother from upstairs

I took Dootsie outside.

"I'm sorry Dootsie, I have to pack for school tomorrow" I apologized

"But I have pree-school tomorrow too!" Dootsie jumped happily skipping around me in happiness, not knowing how actual school was.

How could I _ever _say no to her? So I agreed.

Taking forever I helped her bag. Who would no a pre-schoolers bag was so heavy? She had brought everything. Toys, clothes, fairy wings you name it.

It was 1 in the afternoon once we finished packing. I decided to go back home to get ready for school as well so I asked Dootsie to apologize to Betty Lou for not coming over today.

Dootsie ran off, her little legs were fit and strong. I was skinny but when you're skinny it doesn't mean your fit! Dootsie has blonde hair which goes into curls at the end. She doesn't have freckles but has light, sea coloured blue eyes.

I got home and my mother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with a smoke.

"Where were you? Pootsie?" she yelled

"It's Dootsie and I was helping her" I answered, I knew her well enough not to argue.

"Whatever"

I walked up to my room and started to get out my uniform. And check my emails.

"Guess what" my mother came up and asked

"What?" I replied

"I got a job at an office starting tomorrow, I'm going out with Greg, I met him, stay home, bye" she said, she never was this nice to me something was up.

She stood at the door way pushing down her skirt but that didn't cover up her flubber. **(AN: don't know if it's a word) **So she pulled them up and tucked it in. She had a smoke in her mouth and still sucking on it.

She left, leaving a spiritual smoke figure behind. Until she left I couldn't cry, not in front of her.

To my luck she did go.

I started to sob on my pillow it was getting wet but who cared now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was running late for school on my first day! I woke up and it was already 8!

My mother didn't drive a car or even if she did she wouldn't have been bothered to take me I caught the bus which saved an argument.

I ran outside to the bus which had just left. I ran after it yelling "STOP!" It did. _Lucky. _I got on with everyone staring at me. I couldn't stand it. I was turning a shade of red or bright pink. _Unlucky._

Once we got to school I had to go to roll call. Leo was in my roll call class, I walked in and bumped into him.

"Oh, be careful" he said flashing a smile.

I could have melted right there but Mr Rubert **(AN: don't blame me, I can't think of names) **came in.

"Find a seat and sit down!" he screamed, which shocked me who knew a man's voice was so _high._

I took a seat at the back corner.

Roll call was over I walked out and class seemed forever.

As I walked home, missing the bus. _Just my luck_, I thought. Once I got home there was a car parked in front of our garage where our invisible car was. My mother had met someone again.

I walked in to greet a powerful puff of smoke which made cough.

"Hi sweetie, this is Greg" she said in a voice I couldn't have recognised if she wasn't standing right in front of me.

"Okay" I replied running upstairs to my room without a second glance.

I heard noises downstairs I didn't want to even know what was happening there. I checked my emails there was one from Archie.

_Hi Stargirl,_

_How is your new school? Everything back here is okay, but not as good since your not here to enjoy it._

_Miss you,_

_Archie_

Tears started falling; I broke my promise to myself to not cry.

Tears dripped on the keyboard I was typing on, my vision was blurred, I was missing Archie. _A lot_. Nothing had ever changed between us, we told secrets like sisters.

I checked my other emails saying check your emails Stargirl from Archie.

I replied:

_Archie,_

_I miss you, I love you._

_School is okay wouldn't say it's good. Leo is a really nice guy. His shy smile and he would fill my happy wagon._

_Stargirl_

I pressed send. My happy wagon was a red wagon that contained pebbles which was how my happiness was. I started with 20 pebbles now I was down to 5. I had just taken one out because my mother had found someone again.

She would just dump him and leave him sitting in the gutter just like she did with everyone else she had dated and cheated on.

She made me sad and angry both at the same time.

I had finished my homework on the first day.

Greg was a salesman. He wasn't pleasant, worse than my own mother. I laid on my bed for which seemed like ages. Thinking about Leo, how he puts a shy smile on my face.

I looked around and saw Dootsie? She was peering over at me smiling her I-see-something-interesting smile.

She was like a little sister to me. I had realised I had to go cherry picking later on, the town needed volunteers so I signed up knowing it was a good way to get some money for myself until my mother had heard the same thing and signed up too.

I always brought Dootsie with me; it was a good way to waste the time.

"Hi Dootsie" I said faking a smile

"Hi Stargirl! We're late for apple picking! We have to go!" she said whilst tugging at my right sleeve. She enjoyed apple picking it brought up her childish side.

I got up straight away hearing my mother's voice:

"We'll be late, let's go!"

I knew Greg had left, she never screamed in front of people like him.

Dootsie and I got outside and saw my mother carrying our sacks.

"I'll carry mine and Dootsie's" I said

"Good, I would of left it" she replied walking at a fast pace in front of us.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed

Dootsie and I raced up towards her to find out what was wrong.

"F.U.C.K!! We missed our bus!" she screeched whilst I held Dootsie's ears, she was only 5 she didn't need to hear this.

I walked back home passing Betty Lou's house and dropping in.

Dootsie came with me, without a sound we entered.

"Hi Betty Lou" said Dootsie once she caught Betty Lou's eye in the corner of the room and ran up to her.

Betty Lou chuckled "Why hello Dootsie"

"I'm going to go for a walk" I said to Betty Lou. "And I'll also leave Cinnamon with Dootsie, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, sure"

"YAY! Cinnamum" screamed Dootsie and almost scared all the fur off Cinnamon.

I walked out, only to walk past a cemetery, I decided to enter, and I had nothing else to do.

I walked around and saw a man kneeling at a grave. I decided not to disturb him so I walked onwards.

I saw Leo, my heart melted. I walked out of the cemetery. He stopped his car,

"Hey, Stargirl you need a lift?" Leo said

"s-s-sure" I stuttered

I opened the door and sat down at the front passenger's seat, blushing when he looked over.

"So…Stargirl, you like the beach?" asked Leo

My deepened blush was even deeper; you could say I turned purple!

"Yeah, well sometimes" I replied

"Awesome, I'll call you when I go to the beach next time" he said, flashing his shy smile.

"Oh my number is private so here my number" I said, hoping it didn't sound if I was eager. I gave him my number.

He pulled into my driveway when his friend Perry turned up and got in the back of Leo's car.

"Where we going" Perry sounded like a little kid.

"See ya Stargirl" Leo said and squeezes my hand.

I said thanks and got out.

I walked home, actually more like skipped home grinning like a retard.

"Why are you so happy?" screeched my mum

I put a fake upset face on.

"Good" she yelled.

She didn't seem happy so I walked to my room. My happy wagon is now 8 pebbles!

I stood on my balcony listening to people walking past their feet stepping on the ground was peace to my ears.

I decided to ride my bike to Betty Lou's to collect Cinnamon and take Dootsie home.

I knocked on the door and the door few open like usual I just walked in knowing Betty Lou wouldn't come out.

I walked in and saw Dootsie playing a puzzle with Betty Lou; I decided it was time to go.

"Hi Betty Lou and Dootsie" I said

"Hello" they said in unison.

"I think I need to get home" I continued

Dootsie brought Cinnamon to me and I carrying him in my jacket pocket. She held me hand and we walked out, saying our last goodbye to Betty Lou.

I walked Dootsie home with her dancing around me. I had heard Dootsie was a very active child from her pre-school teacher. She would have to be starting year 1 really soon.

I gave Dootsie a kiss on the nose and walked back home.

I heard my mum laugh when she got home. It wasn't an I-am-happy or that-is-so-funny laugh it was a too-much-alcohol laugh. I walked into the kitchen and saw her with her new boyfriend, Greg.

I ran upstairs and waited for Leo to call.

He didn't.

Soon I fell asleep waiting….

**AN: Did you like it? It will get interesting this is just the beginning.**

**Vivv…**


End file.
